


Never Con A Con Man

by Niffler_91



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler_91/pseuds/Niffler_91
Summary: A series of Jack and Sue one shots (with the occasional Bobby and Tara thrown in for good measure) inspired by the line that Mac says to Sue in The Prodigal Father; "Can I give you a piece of advice? Never con a conman."
Relationships: Jack Hudson/Sue Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Never Con A Con Man

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Prodigal Father. S01E15
> 
> Just a little fluffy scene that we never got.

A/N: A figment of my imagination.

Disclaimer: Own them, I do not.

_“Are my lips flapping but no sound coming out?”  
“Actually, I didn’t hear a thing.”_

Jack chuckled quietly as Sue left, but once she had he continued to stare longingly at the doorway as if willing her to return. Violet smiled knowingly to herself as she sorted his paperwork and checked his monitors.

“So”, she began. “How long have you liked young Sue?” The look on Jack’s face was priceless and it was all she could do not to laugh. “Oh boy, it don’t take no genius. The way you been watching that doorway ever since you got her and been conscious. Always hoping for it to be her coming through the door. Any time of the day. To be fair, she takes her time when it comes to leaving, so I’ll say that the feelings are reciprocated. Besides, I’ve not seen you look at your friend Allie anywhere near the same way you look at Sue. I can tell you that for free.

Jack pulled a face in response and then sighed a big sigh. “I just don’t know what to say to her. We’ve not known each other exceptionally long – guess I’m worried it could all go terribly wrong.”

Violet popped his chart back in the holder and smiled at him. “But what if it’s the best chance you both take?” Just then her pager bleeped, signalling the need for her elsewhere. “I need to go for a bit, but I’ll be back later. In the meantime, have a think about what to say. It might just change your life.”

Violet headed down the corridor. As she got closer to where the corridor broke out into the open waiting area, something golden caught her attention. A dog. They weren’t a common sight in the hospital. Then the penny dropped as she realised who was sitting with that dog. It was Sue! Had she been sat there ever since she’d been told to leave?

“Hmm, just friends and co-workers my foot”, muttered Violet to the air as she motioned to Jane at reception to hold for a moment, while she made a beeline for Sue who was soon alerted to her attendance by Levi.

“Oh hi, ugh, Violet right?”

“That’s me. Jack’s ray of sunshine. Now tell me, how come you’re sat here nearly half hour after you left?”

The look on Violet’s face told Sue that she was not annoyed. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

“Just…thinking I guess.”, came the answer as she stroked Levi absent mindedly.

“Huh, that makes two of you doing some thinking.”

Sue looked at her, confused.

“Come with me, Sue.”

“Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you back to Mr Hudson.” With that, she turned and started back down the corridor she had just walked.

Jack’s door was still open as they drew closer, so Violet – her back to Sue and therefore couldn’t be heard – seized her moment. “Mr Hudson, I hope you’ve had a chance to think about what you might want to say to Sue.” By this time, she was standing in the doorway, blacking the view.

“Umm, why?2, came his very adorable and confused reply.

Violet smiled and stepped aside, revealing the object of his affections.

“Sue”, he breathed, his face lighting up immediately and when it did so, she knew she’d done the right thing by allowing Sue back, who was by now at Jack’s side cradling him against her.

“Okay now I really do need to be elsewhere, so I’ll leave you both alone – and Mr Hudson, if I come back and nothing has changed, imma be the cause of your next heart attack.”

Jack laughed and then smiled while glancing at Sue. “I understand. Thank you, Violet.”

The door clicked shut and that was it. They were alone.

“How come you were still here?”

“Just using the time to think…”

“That makes two of us.”

“That’s what Violet said.” Sue paused for a moment, taking in Jack’s features, then she took hold of his hands and squeezed them gently. “So, what were you thinking of?”

Trying in vain not to get lost in her blue eyes, Jack eventually found his voice. “I um, was wondering how you might feel about me asking you out to dinner…on a date.” He could feel himself going red and when he risked a glance at Sue, saw that she was sporting the same colour. “I’m sorry, I just thought…forget I asked.” He slipped his hands from hers and folded them in front of him.

Very suddenly his head had been tilted up and a set of soft, warm, cherry tasting lips were connected to his own, pressing softly and enticing him to respond – which he took no hesitation in doing.

When they parted, Sue rested her forehead on his and met his eyes. “I’d say that sounds wonderful”, came her whispered reply.

Pulling her on the bed, Jack fused their mouths together again, in a kiss that was ever so slightly more heated. The last thing he expected, was the monitor beside him to start going into overdrive which caused him to jolt apart from her. Moments later, the door swung open and Violet swanned in ready to make as much fuss as deemed necessary, however, it did not take her long to work out why the monitor had gone wild. She took one look at the slightly darkened blue and brown eyes, flushed cheeks and slightly heavier breathing and smirked.

“Well, I guess I won’t need to shake you up, Mr Hudson. Looks like you’re shaking enough up.” She headed back towards the door, turning back to them before she left. “Tomorrow you’re being let home – I presume you won’t be alone?” The smirk was back and being aimed at Sue.

“No Violet, I won’t be alone. Ever again, with any luck.”

“Didn’t think so. Good luck both of you.” Then she was gone again.

Sue shook her head. “I can’t believe I didn’t think about your heart monitor…”

“I can’t believe how much I want to keep kissing you and setting this thing off!”

Sue shot him a look as she got back on to the bed as comfortably as she could and cuddled up into his side. Jack tapped her to get her attention.

“While this might not be the best place to be right now, I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

“I promise that I’m not going anywhere.”

Claiming her lips once more, Jack decided that this heart attack might not have been the worst thing to have occurred.


End file.
